


(Не)жильцы

by fandom_Russian_original_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Russian_original_2020/pseuds/fandom_Russian_original_2020
Summary: Название: (Не)жильцыАвтор: fandom Russian original 2020Бета: fandom Russian original 2020Размер: 11 264 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Саня, Колька, Димон, Чинга, нёхиКатегория: дженЖанр: городское фэнтези, хоррор, магреализмРейтинг: R-NC-17Краткое содержание: в старой общаге на окраине города творятся странные вещиПредупреждение: жестокое обращение с детьми, животными и сущностямиПримечание: сиквел к макси команды Мистики и хоррора "Загрань", также автор вдохновлялся командным клипом "Не делай добра", фильмом "Дурак"; обсценная лексика из уст несовершеннолетнего ребенка обусловлена аццким трэшем.Для голосования: #. fandom Russian original 2020 — "(Не)жильцы"
Relationships: Димон, Колька, Саня, Чинга, нёхи
Kudos: 2





	(Не)жильцы

– Эй, уважаемый, что за омлет, а где же яйца?  
– Терпение, спокойствие, сейчас они появятся! ©  
Дискотека Авария

Вы когда-нибудь просыпались от удара железным горшком по кумполу? Нет? – ваще не кайфово, скажу я вам! А если да, тогда, думаю, пронзаете, каково нянчиться с трехлетним пацаном, у которого сил уже дофига, а ума – еще как-то не очень. И вот это чудо подскочило сосрання и давай гайсать по хате, вопя, как бешеный павиан.

Чудо – мелкий братец Ромка, которого маман вечно оставляет на мое попечение. Хотя какое там чудо… разве что Юдо! Чудовище вида ужасного под видом ребенка несчастного! Я его ажно на одиннадцать лет старше – а авторитета ни на грамм! Это он меня горшком пробудил, а теперь драпает. Знает же, что я таких фокусов не люблю, и с рук ему это не сойдет. Был бы он постарше, я б ему навалял от души, а так… что с малого возьмешь? Мне еще свезло, что горшок пустой оказался!

Я, конечно, женщин и детей всерьез не бью, но Ромыч – перестраховщик: заныкался в шкаф и держит изнутри дверцу. То-то же! Там и сиди, обалдуй.

А я вставать буду. Сползать, вернее.

Пару лет назад мы с мелким на равных были – оба на полу. Еще играли: «Я змея-змея-змея! Я ползу-ползу-ползу! Хочешь стать моим хвостом? У-у-у!» – Ромка аж пищал от восторга! И оба в памперсах тусили – ну просто пендыр, а не братья Журавлевы! Ну хоть подфартило, что мама в больнице работает: она домой и памперсы, и пеленки таскала, и коляску мне через спонсоров смогла выбить. Не такую стрёмную, как в собесе выдают – американскую, понтовую. Она узкая, лёгкая, маневренность лучше. Я на ней гонки «Формула-1» по больничному коридору аж три раза выиграл! Пацаны из отделения от зависти чуть не сдохли!

Потом – массажи всякие, физио, электрофорез. Ну, лучше стало – ходить мы, опять же, вместе с брательником учились. Только он в первый раз, а я – заново. И, честно скажу, мелкий меня в итоге сделал – может, поэтому и смотрит теперь свысока. Он скачет как сайгак, а я все по стеночке телепаюсь. Обидно, блин! И больно все время – особенно в жопу отдает! А ниже… у меня такое раньше было, когда ногу отсидишь, потом встаешь – и не чувствуешь ее. Гнется, подламывается. И еще как будто током в ступню стреляет. Так вот теперь все время так. Это из-за грыжи моей, в спине которая. Может, после операции лучше станет…

Шкандыбаю к тумбочке – там записка: «Сашенька, я на смене! Кашка в холодильнике. Подогрей! Не вздумайте есть холодное! Целую!!! Мама».

Ну и мемуары телячьи, бля! «Са-ашенька»... «Кашка»... Ясен пень, подогрею! Эти манные сопли в холодном виде даже мне употреблять стремно, а в Ромку под страхом смерти не запихнешь. Мелкий не дурак – такой рев подымет, что все соседи сбегутся!

Бормочу все это себе под нос, а сам провожу инспекцию холодильника. Агрегат допотопный: «Океан», – ну а какой вы еще хотели на мамину зарплату медсестры?! Но морозит здоровски и рычит как зверь! Пока Ромки не было, я любил на него лепить наклейки от жвачек, а мама – магнитики. Но с появлением мелкого магниты пришлось снять – он в рот сует все, до чего дотянется. Наклейки тоже ободрал со временем.

Теперь холодильник похож на картину какого-нибудь современного художника: каша из ярких мазков и кусочков... Мда... каша.. Каша прокисла! Придется пельмени варить… которых нет… а что есть? Та-а-ак.. хлеб, яйца, молоко... сыр... заплесневелый… отпадает.. Свекла – это вообще не в тему.

Решено! Будем жарить омлет!

На радостях бодаю морозильник башкой. Ну, если честно, то с Ромкиной подачи: он решил мою коляску подогнать, но силы не рассчитал и въехал в меня со всей дури! Ага, и сматывает – опять в шкаф. Ну, там и сиди, пока жратву не принесу, целее будешь! Закрываю Ромика на ключ – дверца с угла чутка отходит, так что не задохнется… Оказавшись в западне, мелкий сразу включает сирену – это у него встроенная функция. Хренушки! Лучше пусть поорет, чем вляпается в историю. Он у нас гиперактивный – воспитка в садике так и сказала.

Я в прошлый раз его оставил в комнате – так Ромка умудрился две подушки разодрать и «Капитал» из-под дивана вытащил... а он только на этом «Капитале» и держался. В общем, диван навернулся, – хорошо хоть не на Ромочку, гадость мелкую... Вдругаля окно раставондил – это еще свезло, что первый этаж и решетки. Но мелкий не растерялся – стал дворовых кошаков котлетами кормить!

Но самый прикол в том, что при маме братан особо не выкобенивается, при мне – еще куда ни шло; но стоит ему остаться одному – в малого как черти вселяются. Нет уж! Шкаф – и точка! Харч сварганю – выпущу.

Короче, пихаю продукты в пакет, пакет – в сковородку, сковородку – на колени. Боевая колесница готова!

Коридор в нашей общаге суперовый! Широкий и гулкий, как пещера – есть где разогнаться. Баще только в больнице: там линолеум новый, ровный, не то что наши коцаные доски. Но в отделении тоска зеленая, режим. А дома – свобода!

Фанит у нас тут знатно: кошаками, бичами и каналёзой. А когда говнарь Зимин с друганами в толчке курят, то несет еще и куриным дерьмом почему-то. Вообще толчок – место темное. В прямом и переносном смысле: лампочку оттуда вечно тырят... или перегорает – хрен ее знает. Трубы ржавые – их уже прорвало как-то раз. Зашибись потоп был! Аж по щиколотку натекло. Унитаз забит вечно – там то котят топят, то бабы затычки свои смывают.

Дядя Витя, слесарь, говорит, что задолбался уже вкраину все это исправлять, чинить и чистить. Он когда на наш этаж заходит – у него уже заранее начинает глаз и щека дергаться. А так дядя Витя добрый. У него вообще жена есть, но он все равно ночует у нас часто. Заботится! Шоколадки с собой приносит, чупа-чупсы мелкому. Для меня в сортире поручень прикрутил – чтоб удобней было с коляски на толчок пересаживаться, сиденье поставил мягкое. Его, правда, прожгли бычками почти сразу, но я все равно сижу теперь как король на троне!

Разглядываю на стенах разводы прикольные из грибка и краски; на полу тоже какие-то узоры – не разберешь. Вроде как мозаика, только она в грязи вся и выбита здоровыми кусками. Когда срёшь долго, можно от нефиг делать представлять, что с высоты зыришь на пустыню и скалы чужой планеты. Ну, типа я шаттл-разведчик. Впрочем, долго не попредставляешь, – в дверь вечно ломятся. Здесь на этаже тридцать комнат. А толчок один на всех... И все на одного.

А народ у нас всякий. Удод из сто первой обзывает местных «маргиналы»… или «мадригалы» – я забыл. Это сейчас он алкаш старый, а когда-то, говорят, был профессор в универе. У него вообще дофига замудрёных слов, и в комнате куча всяких штук прикольных: карты там старые, компас, чучела разные... Еще бухой Удод рассказывает истории про древние страны, книжки дает читать... Мне особенно одна вкатила, про Александра Македонского. Во-первых, он был царь, во-вторых, мой тёзка. И колесница у него двухколёсная – совсем как моя! Так он полмира себе захапал и кучу всего в походах понаоткрывал. Крутой был мужик! Реальный авторитет. Я про него когда узнал – сразу захотел путешествовать. И не по району, как сейчас, а куда-нибудь за край земли или даже в космос… Не, ну а чо! В невесомости ноги не особо нужны, а с мозгами у меня всё норм. Если не верите – спросите училку, Тамару Сергеевну, которая заниматься со мной ходит.

За Удодом, дальше по коридору, живёт Крыса с дочкой Чучундрой, стрёмная старая бабень. Воняет как помойка! У нее, походу, крыша уже отчаливает... Эти мамка с дочкой весь день копаются по свалкам, тянут к себе «добро», перебирают... А ночью обратно волокут ненужную срань. Еще Крыса тырит у Удода его сокровища. Он ее спалил один раз – чуть не грохнул! Ору было – весь этаж сбежался на разборки смотреть.

Но Крыса – это еще ладно! Вот Бабай – тот вообще был лютый беспредельщик! Тоже бич-помоечник. Только он совсем, походу, с катушек съехал. Прикиньте, долбил себе стены и туда хламье трамбовал! Фан стоял лютый! Ну и трещины пошли, ясен пень. А у нас общага и без Бабая аварийная. Вызвали тогда комиссию, те – санитаров. Так дед у себя закрылся, баррикад нагородил и орет через дверь: «Пошли все нахуй! У меня дробовик». Прям Контра какая-то или Postal! Ну че, вызвали ментов, пожарных… Короче, штурмом брали этого террорюгу. Говорили, что посадят, но, походу, в дурку все-таки упекли.

Тетя Таня напротив нас – тоже кадр. Она раньше нормальная была. Опять же, по слухам. Директор магазина, все дела. А потом то ли погиб у нее кто, то ли сама башкой треснулась. Теперь чудит. Ей, допустим, пальто отдаст кто ношеное – она его пополам распорет и сошьет с половинкой от куртки. Или заплаток красных прихерачит белыми нитками. А заплатки в виде сердечек и звезд. А чо! Прикольно! Типа, мода такая. По ящику еще и не таких фраеров показывают – и всем норм. Ходят себе как позеры, лыбятся. Тетя Таня тоже лыбится, только не со сцены, а во дворе, когда метлой шоркает. Она дворником работает в нашем ЖЭУ. Так-то она добрая. И здоровая что твой бык! На земле если огрызок какой найдет или булки кусок – запросто схарчит и ниче ей не будет! Мощная тетка! Два солдата из стройбата заменяют экскаватор, а наша Танюха если снег чистить начнет – да это ж целый бульдозер будет!

Ближе к кухне узбеки живут. Муж, жена и трое детей на двенадцати квадратах. Вот с их Камаритдином, – Колькой, короче, – мы иногда зависаем. Он в Контру круто рубится. Еще в нашей банде Димас с третьего этажа. У него родаки на заводе погибли, когда выброс был. Если бы не баба Шура – забрали бы в детдом пацана, стопудов. Ну и Чинга еще с нами. Она девка, правда, но все равно что пацан. Дерется, по деревьям лазит. Вообще-то ее Светка зовут, а Чинга – это сокращенно от Чингачгук. Она по индейцам тащится, вечно себе перья всякие в башку пихает и боевую раскраску наводит. Шибанутая, но прикольная. Она прошлым летом на спор с горы съехала, прикиньте! Так у нее вел – взрослик. Без тормозов, как и сама Чинга. Его чтоб застопорить, надо педали назад крутнуть. А цепь возьми да и слети! А на дороге под горой пиздюки какие-то расселись, в луже возятся, Чинга им орет: «Свалите!» – а те не слышат! Мы чуть не обосрались, со стороны глядя. Так она руль вывернула, перелетела через канаву – и в чужой огород грохнулась! И вел на нее сверху. Думали – все, хана. Не, сидит, ржет себе в кукурузе. Говорю же, шибанутая. Но мы с ней все равно тусим – если не срёмся, конечно. Меня, если честно, тогда тоже подмывало Чингин подвиг повторить – что я, хуже девки что ли?! Но колесницу свою пожалел. Вторую такую фиг выцепишь! Обидно.

Я когда колесницей обзавелся и баланс на ней освоил как следует – только так по району рассекал! Мне еще пацаны байкерские перчатки подогнали, чтобы руки не стирал – вообще четко стало. Но сейчас не гуляю почти, с брательником сижу. У него не срачка – так болячка, а тут наоборот – сам садик на карантине. Свинка у них там. По мне, так не свинка, а целое свинство! Где мы мелкому трехразовое питание дома возьмем, если Ромкин батя мудозвон, алименты не платит?! Мой, впрочем, вообще хрен знает где. Он проходимец… или проезжалец. Мама так и не уточнила… Зато мне пенсию начислили – целых три штуки. Но мы их не тратим: порешали, что лучше на комп копить.

…На лестничной площадке голоса: стоит толстая Мымра в своем халате с жирными георгинами и ее подруга тетя Вика, – с сигаретой и в бигудях. Распинается:

– Эта ведьма из сто двенадцатой съехала – меня сразу отпустило! Так хорошо стало… Голова не болит. Ну, думаю, будем расширяться, сделаю проход из своей, – кому она нужна, эта дыра с клопами, – не-е-е-ет! Смотрю, вечером чемоданы тащат, черти! Ажно четверо. А страшные какие! Сразу видно – наркоманы.

– Гонишь! – у Мымры красный рот приоткрыт, блестит золотым зубом.

– Говорю тебе! – Вика сочно затягивается, выпускает колечками дым. – Больные! Причем все! Диагноз налицо. Рожи размалёваны, волосы дыбом… меня чуть инфаркт не хватил! И лыбятся, и лыбятся, – сразу видно, что обдолбанные! Я так и села – плакали мои денежки! Я ж коменде приплатить думала, чтобы она за мной эту комнату оставила... а она этих вселила! Наркоманов! Сатанистов! – в горле у нее что-то жалобно булькает и сипит. – Ты что думаешь, они у меня под носом будут дебоши устраивать, а я терпеть должна?! – Вика в запале высасывает сигарету до фильтра и злобно ввинчивает бычок в перила.

Мымра сочувственно хмыкает, а я ныкаюсь за дверью, – интересно еще послушать про новеньких. Хорошо, что у коляски ход почти бесшумный!

Вика замолкает, долго шарится по карманам – стопудов пачку ищет, потом чиркает зажигалкой:

– У них там три мужика и одна девка, – нормально, а?! Да у нее на роже написано вот такими буквами: шалава! Небось, всех троих обслуживает! А ты чего уши тут греешь?! – ага, это уже мне. Противник засек дислокацию разведчика! Походу, пора валить, а то у Вики рука тяжелая!

Разворачиваюсь и качу дальше.

Блин! Жалко, что Леся уехала! Допекли ее эти стервы. Не знаю, ведьма она там или нет, но Леся была самый добрый и красивый чел в нашей общаге. Она со мной сидела, когда загибался: сказки читала, рисовать учила. Ну, боль она реально умела снимать, но разве ж это плохо? Короче. Ведьмы – это Мымра с Викой. А Леся – волшебница. Так что надо будет еще разобраться, что там за наркоманы, – может, не так все и плохо. Да твою ж…

– Смотри куда прешь!

Это я, драпая от Вики, разогнался, не вписался в поворот и со всей дури врубился в печень какому-то высоченному перцу. Ебать, он кадр! Майка драная, вся в заклепках, на плече татуха – огонь, хайр перьями торчит – красный как кетчуп, и длиной аж до жопы! А жопа в лосины затянута. Пидор, что ли?! Табло накрашено похлеще, чем у Анжелы, местной шлюхи из сто пятой. Зенки зеленые, подведены густо… и я тупо смотрю ему в зрачки, пялюсь, как кроль на удава, – и не могу прочухаться... А за углом уже Вика пыхтит как паровоз! Надвигается.

Трясу башкой – это че за глюк вообще?!

Уф, попустило вроде… Рулю в сторону кухни. А сзади уже хай до неба! Там, походу, эти двое сцепились! Ну и хорошо – им, значит, не до меня!

В общем, отдышался, зырю в пакет, а яйца-то побились! И молоко вытекло. Но это фигня, – я ж все равно омлет собирался делать. Ну и как раз все смешалось – типа так и надо! Выбираю скорлупу, лью на сковородку всю эту чачу – пусть жарится…

Общажная кухня большая, светлая. Посередине стол стоит, вдоль стены – раковины. С другой стороны – плитки. Работает от силы половина конфорок, и за них всегда драчка. Сегодня, правда, тихо для разнообразия… и пусто. Только в дальнем углу Селедка свой чайник надраивает и еще какая-то незнакомая чика приткнулась. Я сперва дернулся – думал, это Леся. Рост такой же, фигура. Коса длинная, опять же… Потом гляжу – не, другая. Похожа просто.

И вот стоит, значит, эта чувишка и творит чудеса эквилибристики (еще одно словечко от Удода), – умудряется разом курицу разделывать и блины жарить!

А блины – это святое! Больше всего на свете их люблю! Ну я такой срастил сразу что к чему, подъезжаю к ней и начинаю стонать как голодающее Поволжье:

– Тетенька! Дайте блинчик! Пожа-алуйста!

А она как зарычит на меня!

– Р-р-р-гав!

Я в натуре чуть не обосрался! Селедка вообще свой чайник выронила.

– Ты мне поговори еще!

Ага, просекаю, – по-человечески, значит, тоже может!

И тут в открытое окно лезет здоровенная собачья башка – целый волосатый чемодан с зубами! И без намордника! А чика с блинами поворачивается к этому крокодилу и спокойненько так говорит:

– Хочешь есть – зайди и попроси по-человечески! – а потом мне. – Не бойся, племянничек! Тетис не кусается! – и хихикает!

И ничего смешного! Подумаешь, дворовый кобель… И че сразу племянничек?!

– Тебя как зовут? – блин взлетает в воздух, переворачивается и шлепается обратно на сковородку.

– Саня, – а слюни уже во рту не помещаются – так пахнет вкусно!

– А я Майя, – она протягивает мне целую стопку. – Бери, я еще пожарю. Это моральная компенсация за пса!

Вот это фартануло! Нормальный чел Майя, не то что наши маргиналы-гамадрилы или тот жуткий панк... бр-р-р! Как вспомню – так вздрогну!

– Тарелку потом занесешь. Я в сто двенадцатой живу. Мы недавно переехали.

– Ага, я в курсе. Дедуктивным методом вычислил! – понтуюсь перед ней, а сам в рот уже третий блин подряд пихаю. Вкуснотища!

– Да ты прям Шерлок, я смотрю! – она фыркает. – А дедуктивным методом можно вычислить, откуда так воняет? Канализация?

Принюхиваюсь – ну, походу, да. Фан такой, что меня чуть наизнанку не выворачивает! Причем накатывает все сильней. И тут Селедка как заорет:

– Мертв-е-е-е-ец! Мертве-е-е-ец на столе-е-е!

Оборачиваюсь – и чуть челюсть не теряю! Курица подпрыгивает как припадочная, ее таращит и плющит во все стороны. Да какая нафиг курица! Это уже целый птеродактиль! И оно ещё растёт!

Майя что-то там пищит, Селедку вообще как ветром сдувает! Я, конечно, тоже зассал, но по-другому: на меня от шугани всегда столбняк нападает – не только ноги, но и руки отказывают. И вот сижу на своих колёсах, таращусь, как эту сраную птичью тушку... тушу... гнёт и корежит в разные стороны, ломает, вытягивает – аж кости хрустят! Я такого даже в ужастиках не видел! Крылья на концах разъединяются, они уже больше на лапы похожи... Тянутся, дёргаются! Бля! Да это руки! Живот сперва надувается, потом опадает, лопается – и из него кишки прямо на пол. Валятся кучей. Вонища – аж слёзы из глаз!

И тут бдыщ! Какой-то здоровенный хер в одних трениках вышибает дверь с ноги и ломится через всю кухню к этой хуёвине. Сгребает с пола требуху и начинает курлу в брюхо пихать! А кишки-то не лезут – так их распидорасило! Трупак дёргается как под током. Мужик матюкается, но не сдаётся и трамбует. Аж вспотел!

Тут Майя со стола клеёнку дёргает, они вдвоячка заворачивает в неё убоище – здоровенный такой рулон. Мужик взваливает его на плечо – и в коридор. Майя – за ним. Только и остаётся, что красные ляпки на кафеле.

И тут меня начинает выворачивать... Блюю дальше чем вижу! А когда прочухиваюсь... Омлет, ясен пень, сгорел, – аж дымится! А вот мертвечина внезапно выветрилась. И крови нигде нет – ни на столе, ни на полу… Только тесто от блинов разлитое, ну и брошенный Селедкой чайник у помойного ведра... Выбитая дверь в коридоре валяется – она вообще-то в другую сторону открывалась, но мужик был напорист. Впрочем, двери не привыкать.

Полощу рот минут двадцать. Пихаю прожжённую сковородку в раковину и яростно тру её железной мочалкой – нифига. Всё равно чёрная. Ну и хрен с ней. Беру блины – и качу обратно до дому. Ну их нах… такие приключения с утра пораньше...

2.

К обеду в общагу понаехали опера, участковый и, до кучи, санинспекция – полный боекомплект. Это Селёдка их вызвала. Хорошо хоть не вспомнила по запарке, что я тоже в кухне ошивался. Ну, походили, попроверяли, а хули толку? Вещдоков никаких. В сто двенадцатую сунулись – там всё норм. Жильцы легальные, с документами.

Отчалили ни с чем. Теперь Селёдке еще и штраф припаяют за кипеж не по теме. Да так ей и надо. Она не в первый раз ментов дергает: то на Лесю гнала, то на агентов ЦРУ, которые из соседнего дома ее зомбируют своей спутниковой тарелкой. В прошлом месяце космические пришельцы у неё кота на опыты похитили. Ага, знаю я этих пришельцев. Они не из космоса, а из Самарканда. Киоск с шаурмой через дорогу держат. Подвальных бомжей Селедка святой водой поливала, – орала, что они демоны и в ад ее хотят тащить. Вот лучше б утащили, чес-слово!

Ну и в итоге все порешали: у Селедки – обострение; жмура не было – была курица, и ее стибрил здоровенный бродячий пёс, который уже второй день под окнами кухни отирается – и куда только собачники смотрят?!

И всё было бы хорошо, и я бы решил, что надышался в сортире выкуренной Зиминым травы и мне приглючилось, – и мутные глаза трупа, не куриные – человеческие, подёрнутые голубой пленкой… Клюв – желтый, восковой – как он плющится, сливается с башкой – и делается уже не клювом, а голыми костями черепа, скалится мне. На зубах пузырится розоватая пена. Не до конца ощипанные перья превращаются в сосульки светлых волос, слипшихся от крови, – где-то длинные, а где-то выдраны клочьями с мясом... Кости торчат – рёбра, таз... а ниже не разобрать – сплошное мясное месиво, покрытое слизью…

Почему Майя выглядела скорее злой, чем перешуганной? – девки же боятся трупаков... Ну, если, конечно, не в морге работают...

Не. Приглючилось. Трясу башкой. Внутри что-то булькает – как будто мозг оторвался и плавает сам по себе, стукаясь о стенки. Во рту кислый вкус от блевотины. Хоть я и зубы почистил – не помогло.

Да и Ромка ведёт себя странно: когда я его наконец отпираю и выпускаю из шкафа, он не плачет и не орёт, но и не веселится – просто сидит и смотрит в одну точку как тормоз... Я его тыкаю – ноль эмоций.

Блинами кормлю почти насильно. Но мне и самому они в горло не лезут, – перед глазами так и стоит тот кухонный глюк.

Перелезаю с колес на постель, брательник притыкается рядом, обнимает меня, и я с какого-то перепугу раздумчиво так ему говорю:

– Маленький мальчик по крыше гулял.  
Кончилась крыша – и мальчик упал…

Ага, я тоже гулял когда-то. Только не по крыше, а по стройке. Рядом с нашей общагой стоял заброшенный корпус: фундамент, бетонные блоки – несколько этажей пустых. Мы там в войнушку рубились знатно. И вот меня окружают тогда с двух сторон, а я ухожу скачками по перекрытиям – и вдруг нога соскальзывает… Секунда – и я уже внизу. Даже испугаться не успел! Ещё повезло, что на арматуру не насадился – висел бы на ней как шашлык! А я аккуратненько приземлился между двумя штырями, но спиной приложился об бетон неслабо так. Маме, ясен перец, ничего не сказал: она б меня прибила за такие приключения!

Зато Чинга помогла. Она ж тоже у Удода вечно тусит, начиталась всякого. Сказала, что надо компресс делать, а то гематома будет. Напихали мне лопухов и подорожника под рубашку, в трусы – реально сработало! Поболело – и перестало… Однако через месяц, когда мы с мамой картоху копали, я на себя мешок взгрузил – в поясницу пошел прострел. Но ничего, донес. Я же мужик! Правда, ныло потом уже все время, не отпускало; и пальцы на ногах стали часто неметь… Только я ж не знал тогда, что это такое. Забивал, виду не показывал. Потому что думал: скажу – мать срастит что к чему, выдаст мне за стройку люлей и опять на месяц дома закроет. А у нас как раз тогда разборки намечались с соседним районом – как я мог пацанов подставить?! В общем, перемогался…

…Лежим мы такие с мелким на диване, пригрелись – я даже не замечаю, как ключ в замке поворачивается.

– А вы чего тут без света? – мама заходит, сгружает сумки у порога и щелкает выключателем. – О Господи! Откуда это здесь?! Саша!

Я дергаюсь позырить, чего она так всполошилась. Жеваный крот! Это же…

Сбитый носок маминого ботинка упирается в бабкин браслет. Тот самый, с голубым жуком, из-за которого все и стряслось.

Меня словно током прошибает – хватаю ртом воздух и каменею.

Браслет этот – баба Катя звала его «бранзулетка» – достался мамане по наследству. Она его берегла, прятала в диване вместе с дедовыми медалями, своими золотыми сережками и обручальным кольцом. Кольцо и сережки потом, правда, куда-то делись, а у Ромки сразу появилась кроватка. Но жук был всегда на месте. Он мне нравился, хоть и говноед, как выяснилось потом. По-научному – копрофаг. Как-то раз зависали вместе с Чингой у Удода, наткнулись на статью в энциклопедии. Оказывается, это навозник, он катает из дерьма шары, а египтянам приглючилось, что солнце. Они ему поклонялись и называли «священный скарабей». Вот так он на браслете, походу, и оказался. Еще там рядом иероглифы какие-то были – я их уже плохо помню. Потому что бранзулетка в итоге тоже исчезла, но вот вместо нее ничего не появилось. Только орали все. Маманя – на меня. Она решила, что это я браслет стырил и по-тихому толкнул. Но я-то не брал! Так и сказал: мол, нечего гнать! Тогда она схватилась за кипятильник и давай меня колошматить им со всей дури – по чему попадала. Я отбивался и ревел. Потому что обидно и больно. А Ромка просто перешугался, походу, от наших разборок. А еще у него зубы лезли тогда – и он ажно заходился! В общем, дурдом. Даже соседи стали по батарее дубасить, чтоб мы все заткнулись... А наутро я уже не встал. В пояснице что-то совсем замкнуло, и ноги не слушались. Разъезжались – как вареные макаронины по тарелке. С мамой тогда прям истерика натуральная приключилась… Она рыдала, прощения просила у меня. Даже кипятильник с психу выкинула – а толку?!

И вот… здравствуй, жопа, новый год – лежит бабусина бранзулетка! Блестит! Откуда оно здесь?! Я заезжал когда – не было. Ромка запертый сидел и потом не отходил ни на шаг, так что он тоже не при делах, отвечаю. Потом мы лежали… И ни стука, ни грюка. Что за ёбань творится?!

Мама поднимает с пола браслет и, держа перед собой на раскрытой ладони, поворачивает и так, и этак. Он самый! Стопудов!

Мелкий начинает хныкать, ворочаться, сбрасывает с себя плед. Брательник почему-то весь мокрый: колготки, майка, даже кудряшки от пота потемнели и слиплись.

Мама быстро подходит к нам, так и не раздевшись, трогает губами Ромкин лоб. Сразу хмурится – и я понимаю, что дело дрянь. Кидает на стол бранзулетку, суёт малому градусник – ну да, 39,5!

– Господи… – бормочет. – Наверное, свинка. Притащил-таки из садика… Лишь бы не менингит! Господи! – она мечется по комнате, заполошно хватает документы, одежду, деньги, кутает мелкого в одеяло, потом поворачивается ко мне: – Сашунь! Если не вернусь, значит, нас в инфекцию положили. Справишься сам?

– Да куда я денусь! – отмахиваюсь бодро, а у самого в горле ком: вот вечно она так… За Ромку кипешует как наседка, а я… я мужик. Ладно. Прорвёмся. Незаметно вытираю нос рукавом.

Дверь за ними захлопывается и я, отдышавшись, вытаскиваю из-под подушки «Гарри Поттера». Теперь никто не помешает – буду читать, пока глаза на лоб не вылезут!

Но они что-то и так, как будто песка под веки насыпали – даже моргать больно. И вообще, стрёмно мне.

Чёрт... Воняет чем-то. Походу, опять толчок забился. Свет от лампочки глаза режет. Башку отворачиваю – а перед самым носом тарелка чужая. Из-под блинов. Надо бы вернуть… Краем глаза замечаю бранзулетку. Нет уж! Тебя, дорогая, я здесь тоже не оставлю – получил уже по полной, спасибо!

Шкандыбаю до стола кое-как и цепляю жука себе на руку. Он съезжает по моей тощей лапе почти до локтя. Прикрываю это палево манжетой рубашки и падаю жопой в коляску.

М-да… А ведь я, походу, тоже Ромкину заразу подхватил: башка кружится, болит, и в целом состояние какое-то тормознутое.

Еду – и глючится мне, что коридор растягивается как жвачка, когда тащишь её изо рта. Колёса скрипят, обода жгут ладони. Доски пола выгибаются, качаются из стороны в сторону. Землетрясение? Нет! Это коридор тошнит мной! Лампочки мигают. Они злятся и гудят низким басом. Нет, не лампочки – это мухи навозные налетели! Целый рой – аж черно! Мухи лезут мне в рот, в горло, копошатся в кишках! Жук размером со слона с грохотом катит чугунный шар, отирая блестящими боками штукатурку со стен. И тут я замечаю горящий фитиль, понимаю, что шар – это бомба! Он взорвется сейчас! Я начинаю орать и падаю с коляски на пол, ползу, натыкаясь на чьи-то ноги. Пальцы попадают в липкое... Мокрое и горячее. Кровь! Это кровь! На столе мертве-е-ец!

– Тихо! Тихо-тихо-тихо, – прохладная ладонь закрывает мне рот, – не надо, не кричи… Всё хорошо… Тебе чудится, – меня прижимают к груди и баюкают... Мухи улетают...

Я не могу сообразить кто, – тёплый и живой, – поднимает меня на руки и несёт… а я цепляюсь за эту дурацкую миску из-под блинов.

– О! Наша тарелка… Откуда она у тебя? – голос не мужской и не женский, какой-то бесполый, но приятный, вроде даже добрый.

– Майя дала.

– Майя? Утром? Значит, ты видел? Нехорошо.

Мммм... а что же я видел? Что-то стрёмное... То, что не должен был.

Ладонь гладит меня по волосам, и я не могу нормально срастить – что же там было?

«Ай, пофиг!» – боль в башке утихает. А над ухом хихикают – будто колокольчики звенят.

Дверь скрипит – успеваю разглядеть номер, – ну конечно, 112, какой же ещё – и меня заносят в комнату.

Ебать, что они тут наворотили!

Шторы задёрнуты. Свечек понатыкано – больше чем в церкви: толстые, тонкие, кручёные, плоские, цветные, даже в виде цветов и фруктов – и все горят! Плавятся, текут – как сталагмиты и сталактиты из книжки про пещеры.

В стаканах, кружках, вазах, подсвечниках… даже с потолка висят. Что это за хрень такая – свечи, горящие вверх ногами?! С люстры капает воск, застывает узорами.

Ну не-е-ет! Леся со своими травками и книжками про привороты этим и в подметки не годится!

Трое встают из-за стола и расстилают на полу простыню, кладут на нее что-то большое и длинное, замотанное в клеёнку с нашей кухни. Бурые пятна, черные сгустки... Свёрток разворачивают, и прохладная узкая ладонь снова ложится мне на лицо, закрывает глаза. На ухо шепчут: «не смотри»...

Да я и не хочу! На кой оно мне сдалось?!

Зажмуриваюсь изо всех сил, но почему-то всё равно сквозь чужие пальцы и сжатые веки вижу комнату и движуху в ней: огни вытягиваются, сплетаются в красную сетку.

Майя медленно распускает волосы и начинает танцевать – без музыки, только пальцами щёлкает в такт. Панк с красным хаером тоже тут – подхватывает её ритм; и здоровенный, голый по пояс мужик с собачьей башкой на вкачанных плечах качается и подвывает.

Огонь всё плотнее – сливается в сплошной купол, раскручивается по спирали, – быстрей и быстрей, а за ним начинает вращаться и комната. И вот в центре, прямо в воздухе, повисает какая-то хрень, похожая на человека. Сверху тянутся нити, присасываются к нему – и как будто кормят: лицо все чётче, кости уже не торчат. Вот ноги разделились, руки от тела отлипли, пальцы… Крылья!

И тут оно открывает рот и начинает визжать! У меня башка чуть не взрывается!

А оно дергается как в припадке – паутина из огня не выдерживает и рвётся. И вот это недоделанное уже на полу, катается из стороны в сторону и воет. На него наваливаются разом все – как на меня врачи, когда в первый раз к стоматологу пошёл, – и тоже удержать не могут.

И тут Майя издаёт… звук. Горлом, протяжно и низко – как шаман. И хрень ей подчиняется, затихает.

Я от всего этого в ступор впадаю и даже не отсвечиваю уже. Но они всё равно меня палят:

– Спи, а то съем! – косо зыркает тип с собачьей башкой и хмылится во всю свою зубастую пасть.

А красный кривляется:

– Придет серенький волчок и ухватит за бочок!

«Волчок» фыркает:

– Я Тетис, потомок великого Анубиса!

– Да какая, в жопу, разница!

– Обижаешь! Мальчик может принять меня за банального оборотня, а я хранитель Серых Пустошей и Перехода!

– Да в штаны наложил твой мальчик! Вон, в отключке валяется! Ему что Анубис, что вурдалак – один хрен…

– Ну не скажи!

Так. Сейчас они на меня глянут и просекут, что я не в отключке и не сплю. Пронзаю, что не обрадуются. И вообще… заладили: мальчик, мальчик. У меня имя есть, если что. В честь полководца, между прочим!

– А пацан-то особенный! Раз через барьер прошёл и может нас видеть.

– Да нас пол-общаги уже видело!

– Эти не в счет. Мальчик видит нашу истинную форму! И ещё неизвестно, кто открыл Переход, через который выпало вот это! Понятно, что здесь разрыв, и нам его штопать и штопать, но чтобы из других граней целые недоеденные куски вываливались – это уже чересчур! А за объедками, глядишь, полезет и тот, кто ими обедал!

«Понятно! Да ничего не понятно! Что тут вообще происходит?! Штопки, разрывы, объедки – это кружок «Очумелые ручки»? Клуб «Хозяюшка»?! Дурдом на выезде?!!» – я вот-вот психану и спалюсь.

– А может, мы его в кота превратим? Чтоб под ногами не путался?

– Почему в кота?! Он же не похож даже!

– Да вполне себе похож, мелкий такой, серенький котейка…

– Я тебе превращу! Тау узнает – мало не покажется!

– Да я только и слышу: Тау то, Тау сё! Тоже мне начальник заставы выискался! Да он сам его сюда притащил, если ты не в курсе!

– Притащил – значит, надо было!

Слышу – стоят надо мной. Ну, чую, сейчас мочить будут, – не нужны им свидетели. А потом таки да, – кошакам скормят. Или сами сожрут!

– Да лежи, не боись, – мне на лоб ложится ладонь, гладит – сразу расслабон ловлю… Захорошело! Вытягиваюсь во всю длину и начинаю мурчать – так кайфово чешут за ухом.

– Ур-р-р! – прикольно в горле вибрирует! И мурашки побежали по спине.

– Ну вот, смотри, – какой славный вышел котик! – панк ухмыляется и потешно так руками разводит. Понтуется! Тут же ко мне тянется мокрый кожаный нос второго – понюхать. Сопит, втягивает в себя воздух… выдыхает с шумом. И всё ближе, всё больше делается. Надвигается, растёт. Огромное пыхтящее сопло! Пасть разинул, а там… за чёрными губами зубы как тесаки, язычище – что твоя лента конвейера! Вываливается наружу, дёргается!

– Мя-а-а-ма-а! – ору в голосину, шарахаюсь от него. С руки спадает и катится со звоном бабкина бранзулетка. Но мне уже не до неё! От ужаса аж мороз продирает по шкуре! Волосня вся дыбом вздёрнулась. А клыки-то щелкают вот уже над самым ухом. Вжимаюсь в стенку как загнанный крысак, выгибаюсь, топорщусь весь и луплю растопыренной пятерней монстрилу по морде! Отвешиваю оплеуху, другую – тот воет сиреной: на шкуре остаются пять рваных ран. Сочатся кровищей.

«Ну всё. Теперь мне точно хана!» – смекаю и пулей кидаюсь в сторону. Ударяюсь обо что-то, шиплю – и вдруг вижу прямо перед собой проход. Над головой гремят и рокочут голоса, огромные доски шатаются и подпрыгивают, а я драпаю, не разбирая дороги.

Здоровый в два счёта бы утёк! А я ж на карачках! И коляска в коридоре осталась. Так что всё. Амба. Каюк мне пришёл, чую.

– По-мяу-гитя-я-а! – не только ноги – уже и язык не слушается! Что-то там доктор талдычил про отказ ЦНС… Ай, в жопу доктора!

Спину заклинило вмёртвую – не распрямить. Руки, ноги заплетаются, подкашиваются. Как на четыре кости упал – так и бегу. По-звериному!

«Хоть бы не догнали! Хоть бы не догнали!» – задыхаюсь, больно колет в боку. Но странное дело: всё ловчее и ловчее выходит, легче баланс держать. Суставы, мышцы, видать, размялись – теперь набираю скорость.

Успеваю проскочить между двух синих башен – те подкашиваются, начинают медленно складываться.

– Брысь! – ревёт откуда-то с высоты. У меня аж уши закладывает. Гоню, не разбирая дороги, никак не могу взять в толк, куда меня занесло! Широченные ворота, за ними – площадь, вымощенная рыжими плитами, ограда из толстых железных прутьев. Дальше – пропасть. Нет, вот тут сбоку можно спуститься: каменные уступы, железные полосы, стены, уходящие в темноту… Снова площадь, заваленная покорёженными бочками, обгорелыми картонными трубками. На одной из бочек, красной, с черной полосой поперек, успеваю разобрать буквы «Бал...». В нос шибает кислятиной. Лужи какой-то слизи пузырчатой… Тьфу, пакость! Перепрыгиваю через них, уворачиваюсь от ходячих башен, гигантских катящихся колёс. Все ниже, быстрее… Кошмар продолжается!

И вдруг впереди слепящий свет, запахи, ветер – я выкатываюсь на улицу, дико таращусь: вроде знакомое всё, но какое же здоровенное! Деревья, кусты у подъезда вымахали раз так в десять. Это каким же навозом их поливали?! Лавочка размером с грузовик! А на спинке сидит… ну, вроде голубь. Сизый такой. Только где вы видели голубей размером с сенбернара?! Орёл, бля! Косится на меня оранжевым глазом-тарелкой и выдает басом:

– Курлык! – и ухмыляется, сволочь. А клюв наглый – прям кирпича просит!

«Я тебе, падла, щас такой курлык устрою – мало не покажется!» – думаю. Взыграло во мне ретивое – и откуда что взялось?! Пригибаюсь к земле как разведчик на спецзадании и начинаю к этому гаду подкрадываться. Медленно, медленно, по шажочку, не спугнуть... У меня отчего-то начинает дёргаться нижняя челюсть, да так, что клацают зубы. Переминаюсь на месте. Внутри аж заходится всё от азарта! Сглатываю слюну. «Сейча-ас!» – весь напрягся, ловлю момент… И тут как назло!

– Гули-гули-гули! – раздаётся из-под небес.

Т-твою мать! Да это ж Селёдка выгреблась птичек овсянкой покормить – она каждый день эту вонючую кашу варит и по двору раскидывает. И мой бегемот с крыльями тут же срывается с места, летит на зов! Аж ветром лицо обдало. С психу передёргиваю спиной: это ж какой кайф обломили! Я ведь почти! Почти схватил его! А вслед за первым орлом на бреющем полете уже пикирует целая стая. Вот гады!

Селёдка и раньше была не красавица, а теперь и вовсе без дрожи не взглянешь: водокачка в шлёпках! И вот шорхает эта каланча с цистерной наперевес, а сраные гули облепили её всю: и на башку, и на плечи уселись.

Димон как-то раз прикол выдал: «Хорошо, что слоны не летают!» – оказывается, летают, еще как! Когда рядом со мной шлёпается серовато-зеленая плюха, понимаю, что дела мои плохи, ныкаюсь под скамейку. Оп-па! А там уже занято!

– Пош-ш-ш-шёл на-а-аху-у-уй! – сперва шипит, а потом завывает ярко-оранжевый тигр, выгибает спину дугой.

– Эй-эй, потише, братан! Я тебе не помешаю… Я тут так… голубей переждать.

– Ня-а-ахуй! – сосед продолжает настаивать, зырит исподлобья. Хвост мотыляется из стороны в сторону.

– Да чего ты заладил?! – дёргаюсь от него, поскальзываюсь – и вдруг замечаю в воде отражение еще одного зверя, такого же огромного, серого, с разлапистым пятном на боку и тремя полосками. Толком рассмотреть не успеваю: тигр кидается на меня, сшибает грудью, опрокидывая в жидкую грязь. Ору, пытаюсь отпихнуть его руками, ногами, бодаю башкой, – ему все пофиг!

– Тва-арь! – орёт он в самое ухо и дерёт мне бок всеми лапами сразу. Ну я, если честно, тоже в долгу не остаюсь: херачу по нему – куда придётся. Даже по морде удалось пару раз съездить! Мы выкатываемся из-под скамейки, валимся в высоченную густую траву. И тут сверху прилетает какая-то водяная бомба: шарахает по башке, оглушает, выбивает дыхание на раз. Рыжий скот кидается в сторону, вопя и приседая на ходу, а ко мне уже несётся Селёдка, причитая как подстреленная:

– Котик мой бедный!

«Какой я тебе нахуй котик?! Совсем что ли ебанулась?!»

Бабка подхватывает меня с земли, прижимает к себе. И вдруг я резко пронзаю: да это ведь не всё вокруг выросло, а я уменьшился! Раз так в десять. И превратился… В кого?! В кота! То отражение – это же я был!

Изо всех сил извиваюсь, выворачиваюсь – и, наконец, выдираюсь из цепкой Селёдкиной хватки, падаю разом на четыре кости. И сжимаюсь: сейчас в спину прострелом даст! Да так, что искры из глаз посыплются. Но нет! Нормально всё. Зырю вниз, а руки-ноги-то не мои! Они – лапы! Самые настоящие, зверские! Выпускаю когти из растопыренных пальцев.

– Бля-аааа-дь! Яа-у! – ору, задрав башку к небу. Бабка шарахается.

«Как я в таком виде домой приду?! Что со мной сделали те черти из сто двенадцатой!? Меня ж ни мама, ни Ромка не признают… Мама – та вообще кошаков на дух не переносит… Особенно после истории с котлетами. Это еще хорошо, что мои в больнице пока. А когда вернутся – что будет?! И как мне в комнату нашу попасть?! А жрачку я где в таком виде найду?!» – мысли пляшут в башке, как панки на рок-концерте… и тут слышу такой:

– Кис-кис-кис! – сладенький голосок.

Но это фигня. Я чую!!! Гамбургер! Вижу его – прямо перед носом! Божечки-кошечки! Это ж очешуеть можно! Булка больше моей башки! Симпотная чика в мини-юбке присела на корты, но всё равно громоздится надо мной как бульдозер. И она протягивает мне свой мега-хавчик! Вот это подфартило!

Голодный желудок аж взвыл! И слюни потекли. Блин! Да я столько жратвы за раз в жизни не видывал! Тем более – на халяву. Не выдержал – цапнул, выдрал у неё из рук. Хищник, ёпта! Кусаю, урчу, заглатываю – аж поплыл от кайфа. Давлюсь. А красотуля эта только похихикивает, а потом и вовсе начёсывать, нежить начинает меня. Бока, и затылок, и даже пузо! Охренеть! Да будь я человеком – она бы и не глянула в мою сторону. Ну разве что как на цирк уродов... А тут… мокрое хвостатое уёбище, а она гладит, кормит! От избытка чувств начинаю тереться об неё. Поднимаю башку, а там… Стринги! Белые. Кружевные. Прозрачные! Перехватывает дыхание на раз. В таком раскладе я с девчонками вообще ещё дела не имел! Ладно порнушка – а тут вживую! И в таких масштабах!

– Малы-ыш? – тянет кто-то сверху – труселя взлетают к небесам. Как журавль. Облом. Чика повисает на шее у волосатого годзиллы, чмокает его в щеку, а тот лапает её за зад через юбку...

– Пш-ш! – у меня вырывается невольно. Хорошо хоть бургер остаётся! Хватаю его зубами и утаскиваю в заросли. Мда.. так ещё жить можно… Не только плохое стало большим, но и хорошее. Зашибись! Ну и согреваюсь по тихой – обсох уже почти весь, даже не коноёбит от ветра.

– Ой! Смотри, какой смешной! – за спиной раздаётся. – Это котик-гопник!

– Почему?!

Надо мной стоят две великанши в горошек, пялятся вовсю.

– Мя-а?!

– Ой! Он разговаривает! Смотри, Лиз, пятно как у «Адидаса» логотип! И полосочки!

– Точно! Адидасик!

– Я-а Ссша-аа-няя!

– Кисонька, кисонька, не шипи! Мы тебя только погладить хотели! Адидасик, не ругайся на нас!

– А давай ему сосиску купим!

– Давай!

И они убегают, топоча, как парочка весёлых слоних. Спешно заглатываю котлету и булку, и сыр – пока рыжий меня не засёк. Прислушиваюсь к себе: найдётся ли для сосиски место? Найдётся, ещё как!

Начинает хотеться чего-то странного. Будто зуд изнутри. И тут до меня доходит: нужно срочно помыться! Прямо сейчас! Вот прям здесь! От меня же несёт просто!

И я усаживаюсь нараскоряку, подсунув под жопу хвост, опираюсь на руку, выгибаюсь весь и задираю, вытягиваю правую ногу. Хоба! Начинаю вылизывать пузо и зад, и яйца. Да-а! Вот это реально то, что доктор прописал. Сразу захорошело, и спокойно так стало на душе – будто тоску языком смыл. А заодно все страхи, тревоги, недоумение. Мусолю ладонь и натираю до блеска затылок, уши и щёки. Красава!

И тут меня хватают за шиворот, резко и грубо дёргают вверх.

– Мя-а?! – еле слышно сиплю. Кожа натянулась так, что горло перехватило. И сердце провалилось куда-то в живот.

– Га-а! Попался, мешок с дерьмом! Щаз мы из тебя отбивную готовить будем! – как из рупора голос Сифы, – он вечно с Зиминым тусит, в одной шараге учатся. Так-то поц мелкий, но какой-то… гнилой: вечно старается подляну учинить. Особенно тем, кто его слабее – чтобы не огребать потом. И животину всякую любит мучать: он в щенков камнями кидал, котят топил, лягух с крыши сбрасывал – а потом глядел, какие из них кишки. Даже фотал!

А как-то раз мы с Чингой, Димасом и Колькой залезли на старый заброс – и такое нашли, что чуть было не проблевались. И драпали – только в путь! Там комната без окон была, по углам – подсвечники старинные, а в центре, на полу – круг нарисован, значки какие-то, звезды. И пёс, на кресте распятый. Мёртвый! У меня он до сих пор перед глазами стоит – и я сам внутри будто мёртвый делаюсь. Так вот. Мы из заброса выбежали – и на каких-то мужиков в чёрных балахонах наткнулись. А Сифа с ними был!

«Блядь! Как же я попал!» – проносится в голове. Тоскливо и страшно. Внутри всё сжимается. Еще немного – и обоссусь я позорно. Вот прям как есть, на весу. Сифа разворачивает меня к себе лицом – и я вижу его будто на экране кинотеатра: огромного, во всех подробностях: блямбы прыщей на лбу; белёсые, навыкате глаза с расширившимися зрачками – блестят как стеклянные, а я отражаюсь в них; на кончике серого носа поры, губы шелушатся лохомотами… Раздвигаются – промеж них вылазит красный пупырчатый язык, облизывает.

Хохотнув, Сифа подкидывает меня высоко вверх – и тут же поддевает коленом, потом с размаху пинает берцем прямо в живот:

– Го-ол!

Мир разлетается на осколки. Я лечу в темноту, задыхаясь от дикой боли, разорвавшей нутро. А последнее, что слышу – Сифин ржач… И тут же – голос дворничихи тети Тани:

– Я тебе такой футбол, сейчас, тварь, устрою…

Я умер…

Я воскрес!

Прочухиваюсь в кромешной тьме. Ночь? Где я?! Пытаюсь шевельнуться – больно. Всё тело ноет, горит и дёргает. Меня будто трактором переехало. Дышать – и то тяжело. В груди что-то свистит и булькает. Пытаюсь сглотнуть – не выходит. На языке гадкий привкус меди. Кровь. Кровь везде. Руки, ноги, спина – ни единого живого места не осталось!

Пить хочется. Пить! Во рту будто кошки насрали. Но ведь я… я же теперь и есть кот! Или уже нет? Пытаюсь разглядеть свои руки. Таращусь. Волосатые. Лапы. И огромные листья качаются перед самым лицом. Значит, всё по-прежнему. Я валяюсь в кустах у нашего подъезда. Избитый и переломанный в хлам.

«Котов стирать можно! Выкручивать нельзя!» – вспоминается анекдот вдруг дурацкий. И слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Выкручивать… Играть котами в футбол… Снимать с котов скальпы… Если ты сильнее – значит, всё можно?! Любой беспредел, да?!

И тут я вспоминаю про лужу! Огромную лужу под гигантской скамейкой, которая больше смахивает теперь на навес! Да мне уже пофиг, откуда хлебать. Лишь бы горло промочить. И я ползу через траву, через подсохшую грязь, – как солдат на передовой. Мечтаю только об одном: попить! И еще издали вижу стрёмное. На сиденье скамейки, на спинке, на бордюрах вокруг расселись Сифа, Гача – его дружбан, Чередон, Брус и ещё кто-то – не могу разобрать со спины, не узнаю. А вот они меня засекают. Сифин голос дребезжит:

– Оп-па! Вот тот сукин кот, из-за которого я сегодня огрёб! Ну, сейчас ты мне ответишь, мразина! – рука его ныряет в карман и в свете фонаря успеваю углядеть блеснувшее лезвие. – Ща я с тебя шкуру спущу! Заживо, блядь!

Договорить он не успевает: я кидаюсь обратно, в кусты. Сифа – под свист и улюлюканье – следом. От ужаса забываю и про боль, и про жажду. Уворачиваюсь, бегу из последних сил, припадая к земле – уже ни на что не надеясь… и вдруг замечаю лаз. Узкий, тесный – два выбитых кирпича. Вентшахта подвала. Подпрыгиваю, цепляюсь когтями за край, подтягиваюсь на руках. С трудом протискиваюсь внутрь, едва не сдирая шкуру с боков. И падаю вниз, в тухловатую душную темноту.

Страшно!

Глухо чавкнуло. Приземляюсь в мягкое, влажное, подрагивающее. Живое! По колено, по локоть проваливаюсь в какую-то тёплую херь. Дёргаюсь из неё – нифига! Держит, сука! И хлюпает. Громко, ритмично так. Конкретно я увяз в этом дерьме. Оно, походу, хлеще жидкого цемента будет! Но только проморгавшись вконец, понимаю, насколько круто попал. И не на TV совсем! Да по сравнению с этим пиздецом наш уебан Сифа – просто цветочек аленький. Мальчик-колокольчик, бля! Сперва маячат какие-то синие вспышки, как от мигалки ментовской, – пялюсь на них, и внезапно сращиваю, что к чему. Это же паутина светится! Ржавые подвальные трубы, бетонные стены, пол сплошь затянуты ею. Толстая, будто мамины нитки для вязания, она капает слизью, подёргивается, гудит как трансформатор. И от этого гудения каждый волосок у меня встает дыбом: оно сверлит, пробирается в мозги, с ума сводит. Синяя паутина свивается в коконы, в узоры. Смотрит на меня миллионами глаз, блестящих и выпуклых!

«Это когда ж у нас такая ёбань прорасти успела?!» – только подумал, и меня выдирает из болота, подкидывает под самый потолок, ударяя спиной о перекрытия. А по глазам шарахает свет. Яркий, слепящий до боли.

– Мя-а-ама-а!!! – мир схлопывается до привычных размеров. Усыхают разбухшие трубы и трещины, сжимаются стены. Паутина подбирает свои отростки, щемится по углам. А надо мной вырастают черти из сто двенадцатой. Те два фраера, чика и чёрный пёс. Патлый нефор (отсвечивает свежим фофаном), вскидывает руку к потолку – над ладонью вспыхивает огненный шар, выжигает поганые отростки и слизь. Лицо обдаёт волной жара. Ёбань сморщивается, кочевряжится с визгом, падает засохшими струпьями. Просто Call of Duty какой-то! Напалмовый удар!

А я валяюсь на полу – и корчусь от лютого ржача. Млять! Ну реально смешно! Эти «черти», выходит, тупо дезинсекторы. Только травят они не крыс с мышами, а потустороннюю хрень, чистят от неё подвалы! И я – снова я, Саня Журавлёв, и спина моя по-прежнему не фурычит. И коляска хрен знает где – значит, далеко я отсюда не уйду… По крайней мере, сам. Зато явно пронзаю, откуда у хайрастого нефора взялся фингал – и даже за какие заслуги! Неведомый Тау таки выписал звездюлей за косяк с моим превращением.

– Тау – это я! – фыркает белобрысый чувак. Мелкий, рыжему по плечо, однако же сразу видно, что он центровой здесь. – И это я тебя тогда из коридора принёс к нам в комнату. Ну и проморгал в итоге. Ты уж извини, что так вышло. Но не парься особо – всё равно ведь забудешь… очень скоро, – он мнётся. – А в качестве моральной компенсации могу… могу спину тебе починить. Идёт? – он присаживается на корты, заглядывает мне в лицо.

– Нихера не идёт, бля! – я вскидываюсь. – Вы сваливаетесь хрен знает откуда, творите тут всякую ебанину, по приколу превращаете в кошака облезлого, а потом обратно – и всё заебок?! Шито-крыто?! Починим – и свалим, будто нас тут и не было?! А я, может, не хочу забывать! Хочу разобраться во всём!

– Да у тебя же крыша поедет, придурок! – встревает нефор. Но белобрысый только отмахивается от него, как от мухи:

– Тихо, Айк. Сань… – он снова поворачивается ко мне. И я теряюсь под его прозрачными странными зенками, будто в ступор впадаю. – Не надо тебе такое помнить. Поверь. Плохое это. И ты с ним не справишься. Скорее оно тебя выест.

– А Ромке вы тоже память подчистите?! И маме моей?!

– А при чём тут твои родственники?! – он морщится.

– Да при том! Что на мелкого это дерьмо точно повлияло! И в больницу он из-за него загремел, не из-за свинки никакой. И никто даже не знает, как это лечить. А если вы мне мозги промоете – то и я уже не сращу, как ему помочь. И спину мою не трогайте! Ясно?!

– Но почему?! Ты что, не хочешь ходить нормально? Не хочешь выздороветь?

– Хочу! Ещё как – только не такой вот ценой! Думаете, я не знаю, что бесплатно только сыр в мышеловке?! Ищите в другом месте лохов. Если хочешь получить – отдай взамен. Равное по цене. Так что сыт я по горло вашим колдунством!

– Ну так ты и отдай! – Айк хмылится. – Вот эту штуку, например, – он суёт мне под нос бабкину бранзулетку. – Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, что это такое и для чего оно.

– Пфф! Браслет. Со ска… сра… скарабеем! В древнем Египте он типа солнце катал. Читал я!

– Ишь! Умник! Читал он… Это анкх. Ключ. – он надавливает на спинку жука, внутри что-то щёлкает – и тот разворачивает вдруг крылья! А из жопы выпускает ещё одну перекладину, – получается крест с кольцом наверху. – Ключ. Только не от дверей.

– А от чего?

– Анх показывает незримое, открывает проходы между мирами, исцеляет, дарует вечную жизнь. Вот этот товарищ, – кивает на пса, – в курсе, как с ним обращаться. И он его изначальный хозяин. А тебе эта штука ни к чему. Ну так что? Махнёмся?

– Хрен вам! Это бабкина память! И я уже огрёб за неё.

– Вот же ж упёртый!

И тут вдруг встревает Майя. Наклоняется надо мной – и проводит ладонью по волосам. Ну точь-в точь как Леся когда-то!

«Не раскисай! Не ведись на это!» – я напрягаюсь, стискиваю кулаки.

– Я тоже когда-то болела, – тихо произносит она, отводит глаза. – Понимаю, каково тебе. Давай так. Я всё расскажу, а ты решишь – нужна ли тебе такая инфа. И что с ней делать.

– Но это же нарушает все правила! – стонет в кулак белобрысый.

– А вы не нарушили?! Не накосячили?! – она зыркает в его сторону, поджимает упрямо губы. – Если бы Тетис не взял Санин след, не привёл нас в этот подвал – мы бы в жизни не нашли разрыв! Или нашли – но было бы поздно. Вы сами гляньте – как оно разрослось! И прикиньте, какое излучение шло. Неудивительно, что у людей здесь страдала и психика, и судьбы, и даже физическая составляющая! Тут же все… как на подбор! В кого ни ткни – аномалия.

– Сама ты… амалия! – мне почему-то обидно становится за нашу общагу. – Люди как люди! Ты ещё цемзаводских не видела!

– И не хочу! – фыркает Майя.

– Ну, я, если честно, тоже. У нас контра с ними.

Тау оглядывается как-то нервно.

– Слушайте, надо выбираться отсюда! Лучше в комнате за всё перетрём! – командует он. – Тем более, что твоя коляска у нас. Раз уж ты так не хочешь с ней расставаться…

Меня подхватывают под колени, под спину, поднимают на руки. И вот сперва кривой лаз, потом – коридоры и лестницы. Из подвала мы поднимаемся в цоколь. Здесь у нас душ, прачечная со стиралками, сушилка. И узкая лестница на первый этаж. Двери, двери… Ни единой живой души! Угомонились все. Два, может, три ночи. Только где-то на верхних этажах крики и звон стекла. Бухают, походу.

– Сань… – Майя оборачивается ко мне. – А ты здесь всех знаешь?

– Ну так… многих… А что? Рассказать про кого?

– Да нет. Я не про то… Комнаты сильно отличаются друг от друга?

– Ха! Ну ты сказанула! Планировка одинаковая у всех, да. И площадь. Двенадцать квадратов, стабил. Но мебель-то разная! И кто один живёт, кто с семьёй. Ну или с друганами снимает.

Она улыбается:

– А в других общагах?

– Да так же, думаю. Стандарт.

– Стандарт… – она вздыхает. – А главный здесь кто? Кто решает проблемы, если, допустим, жильцы из одной комнаты пробивают стену в другую… Или от них лезут паразиты. Клопы, тараканы там разные.

Я фыркаю.

– Да никто! Кому мы тут нафиг сдались. Максимум – менты понаедут. Ну или санитары из дурки. Если вызовут. А вообще, по идее – коменда должна. У меня двоюродная сеструха в универе учится – так в их общаге по высшему разряду все! И дорожки ковровые, и цветы на окнах, и мебель крутая…

– Ну вот, – она кивает. – Мир примерно так же устроен. Вернее, миров много. Они – как ячейки-комнаты в здании. Вроде похожи друг на друга, а всё-таки разные. Мы… Мы не дезинсекторы, как ты подумал. Скорее, ремонтно-восстановительная служба…

– Типа, чините мир?! Как люди в чёрном?

– Ну да, примерно так. Потому что если в одной комнате прорвёт трубу, обрушатся перекрытия – то пострадает всё здание! Вся система нарушится! Понимаешь?

– Да чего тут непонятного… У нас одну общагу уже признали аварийной, расселили прошлой осенью. Там трещина пошла по несущей стене, чуть нахуй не рухнуло всё! Так подожди… то, что в подвале, это… не из нашего мира?! Прохудилась какая-то стена – и оно полезло?!

– Да, – Тау кивает. – Это очень опасно. Это… Как язва. Из-за того, что структуры вселенной строятся по одному и тому же принципу – миры болеют примерно так же, как и живые организмы. Вот только вылечить их гораздо сложнее. Из-за масштаба. Тебе вот интересно, хочется разобраться во всём – но где гарантия, что столкнувшись с паразитом, ты не поселишь его в себе? Тогда сам станешь источником заражения. То существо, которое появилось из курицы… Знаешь, сколько мы за ним охотились?! И кто это сперва был?

– Ну и кто же? – кривлюсь я.

– Вестник Создателя. Ангел, по-вашему! Только вот оказался он в неудачное время и в неудачном месте, его мучали, ставили опыты над ним – и от боли, от ужаса он изменил свою суть, сам стал раной. Он, как кислота, прожигал миры один за другим, проваливался всё глубже. Пока не оказался…

– Здесь, – заканчиваю я за него. – И в эту дырку полезла всякая прочая нечисть, да?

– Да, так и есть. И мы сперва гадали, почему ты видишь то, что не должен, истинную суть вещей. А когда нашли твой анх, поняли, в чём дело.

– И теперь хотите его забрать? – в носу предательски свербит и глаза щиплет.

– Да ничего мы не хотим! И, тем более, не можем без твоего согласия. Но ты действительно не знаешь, как управляться с ключом. Для тебя он пусть сувенир, пусть память – но всяко будет лежать без дела. А для нас это инструмент! Очень важный!

– Ладно… А где сейчас ваш курий ангел? И что вы дальше делать будете?

Тау вздыхает.

– Дальше… Если честно, мы в тупике. Разрыв-то нашли. И всё, что оттуда полезло, выжгли. Вот только споры могли остаться. И саму дыру мы запечатать не можем. Потому что не знаем, где схема-распределитель. А искать её можно до второго пришествия…

Он перехватывает меня поудобнее, толкает коленом дверь. Айк и Майя заходят следом. Щёлкает выключатель.

От свечек не осталось и следа. Голые стены, четыре раскладушки, заваленный книжками стол, электрический чайник на табуретке. В угол притулили мою колесницу. Вот и вся обстановка.

Оказавшись на колёсах, сразу чувствую себя лучше. Подруливаю к столу и утыкаюсь в раскрытую страницу. На ней – мозаичный узор. Хвостатые загогулины в круге. И вдруг у меня в башке щёлкает! Я же знаю! Видел уже эту хреновину! Только вот где?! Никак не могу срастить…

Анх ложится рядом со мной с тихим стуком. Рука Майи ерошит мне затылок.

– Ну что? Решайся!

– Ладно! – выдыхаю с шумом. – Хрен с вами. Лечите, стирайте. Делайте что хотите. Только пусть тогда и Ромка выздоровеет. И мама забудет про бранзулетку. А то второй порции пиздюлин я точно не переживу.

– Замётано! Этим же утром они и вернутся. А через неделю сам пойдёшь в школу. На своих двоих. Снимай рубашку! И футболку!

Заголяюсь перед ними послушно. Вмиг покрываюсь гусиной кожей. Тау берёт со стола синий маркер, снимает с него колпачок и, дыхнув на стержень, медленно проводит вдоль позвоночника линию.

– Ай! – я дёргаюсь. В башку, в затылок и в плечи будто током шарахает. Перед глазами пляшут звёздочки и цветные круги. А ноги… Я их чувствую! И это не высохшие культяпки – напрягаю мышцы изо всех сил. Слушаются! Они живые и сильные! – Ништя-ак! Давненько я такого не ощущал!

На виски мне ложатся две прохладные ладони, начинают массировать. И меня сразу же рубит. Чудится, будто я у бабушки на коленях лежу, а она мне рассказывает… рассказывает: «А я ведь на историка-искусствоведа училась, не хухры-мухры. Уже и на диплом вышла… И тут меня угораздило в деда влюбиться твоего! А ему приспичило города строить, новые земли осваивать. Строитель же! Ну, делать нечего. Куда он – туда и я. Написала заявление в райком. Его приняли. Мама моя, конечно, в штыки, но мне сам чёрт уже стал не брат и море по колено. И вот приехали. И сели на жопу ровно. Ни посёлка нет, ни дороги. В палатках жили! Одна тайга да болота кругом. Комарьё… медведи… Но мы ж комсомольцы! Не сдрейфили, начали стройку. И завод, и первые дома – всё наших рук дело! И даже общежитие, в котором сейчас живём, наша бригада закладывала. Я отделочницей была…»

Бабушка умерла, а бранзулетка осталась…

И тут я дёргаюсь, разом проснувшись. Бранзулетка! И узор мозаики!

– Я вспомнил! – ору как подстреленный! – Не стирайте мне память! Я знаю, где ваша печать! Она покоцанная, не видна уже почти! Но её починить можно! – подскакиваю на ноги, отшвыриваю от себя колесницу. – У нас в толчке! На полу такая точно мозаика! Да я сейчас подниму всех наших – мы вмиг залатаем!

Оглядываюсь вокруг – верят ли? Три офигевших лица и одна не менее офигевшая собачья морда.

– Пошли в туалет! – командует Айк.

И мы идём, почти бежим все вместе, прихватив с собой и книжку, и лупу. И они долго ползают на коленях, уткнувшись носами в вонючий пол.

Наконец Тау поднимает растрёпанную голову:

– Действительно оно! Все признаки совпадают. Только как ты её восстанавливать собираешься, чудила?

– Так у нас же заброс рядом! Бывший кафельный завод. А на нём какой только плитки нет! А цемент для затирки в хозяйственном купим.

– Ладно. Айк, Тетис стойте на стрёме, не пускайте никого в сортир. На других этажах пусть дела свои делают! Майя, раздобудь вёдра, тряпки, перчатки, моющие – будем отмывать всё это говнище.

– Так точно, сэр! – отдаю ему честь и, развернувшись на пятках, втопляю по коридору будить Кольку. Херачу по его двери и кулаком, и ногой – с размаху. Наконец открывает заспанный дядя Бахром, таращит на меня глазья и трёт лысину:

– Саня? Ти чиво?

– Беда! Большая беда! Потом объясню! Звиняйте! Кечирасиз! – проскакиваю у него под мышкой, оказываюсь в комнате. Колька спит прямо на полу, на матрасе, в обнимку с младшими братом и сестрой. На другом матрасе, походу, родители. Стаскиваю с другана одеяло, трясу за плечо.

– Йордан бер! – вспоминаю вдруг как по-узбекски «нужна помощь». Колька только пару секунд сонно пялится – и тут же подхватывается, мигом натягивает штаны и футболку.

– Каерда кетыпсиз, Камаритдин? – тетя Асмира машет руками заполошно, но мы уже выскакиваем за дверь.

– Ты чо – выздоровел? – Колька говорит почти без акцента, не то что его родаки.

– Выздоровел, ага. Только за это нам нужно общажный толчок починить. Срочняк! Иначе всё как было вернётся. И даже ещё хуже.

– Ни вопрос! Починим! Проблем ёк!

Колька молодец! Лишних вопросов не задаёт. Мол, надо так надо. Уважаю!

Краем глаза успеваю ухватить знакомый уже синий отсвет в тени – там будто росток из штукатурки проклюнулся. Наступаю и от души размазываю его.

– Ти зачем стену пинаешь? Савсем злой?

– Не. Нормально всё. Забей. Хрень приглючилась. Давай так. Я Димаса бужу – а ты Чингу. Встречаемся на выходе, возле лавки.

– Есть, сэр!

С Димкой вообще фартово выходит: баба Аня на смену ушла и он один ночует. Открывает, правда, не сразу – дрых. Зато когда подрывается – в два счёта всё сращивает, по-хозяйски прихватывает два баула – плитку тащить. И цемент у него находится, и затирка, и молоток. Шпатель! И даже пара бутеров на перекус. И моток верёвки зачем-то.

Димас закидывает всё это добро в один из баулов, второй сворачивает, пихает сверху.

– Валим!

– Погнали!

Несёмся с ним наперегонки, прыгая через две ступеньки. И внутри меня такая радость: бегу! Сам! На своих двоих! Димас сзади обо что-то запнулся, отстаёт на пролёт – я с ноги выбиваю дверь подъезда и первым вылетаю на улицу. И тут же лоб в лоб сталкиваюсь с Сифой!

Смурной, весь какой-то серый, он еле плетётся нога за ногу, мотает башкой из стороны в сторону. Явно обдолбанный. Однако же меня узнаёт.

– О! Жу-ужа! – порепанные губы растягиваются в поганой ухмылочке. – Ты прям как тот зайка, а?

– В смысле?! – от злости у меня аж дыхание перехватывает и лицо немеет. «Какой, нахрен, зайка?! Ещё и погонялу эту стрёмную припомнил… детсадовскую…»

– Ну как… Привезли его в больницу – он украл там рукавицу. Привезли его домой – оказался он живой! – Сифа чудовищно гонит. – Сколько лет, сколько зим, Жужа? Где свою тележку проебал?

Гад. Ненавижу его. До судорог. До белых глаз. Только вот разборки сейчас вообще не в тему будут. Во двор выкатываются Димон, и Колька, и Чинга, окружают нас.

\- Ребзя! Пойдём! Чё зависли?

На углу оборачиваюсь, – Сифа провожает нас долгим внимательным взглядом из-под капюшона. А я успеваю заметить знакомый уже синий свет у него за спиной. Паутина!

Вскидываю на прощание средний палец и припускаю в сторону завода – трубы маячат за лесополосой и промзоной. Ребята – за мной.

Разбитая грунтовка; пустырь, заросший бурьяном, заваленный мусором. За бетонным забором – ржавая одноколейка. Упирается в заводские ворота. Те заперты, но мы перелазим один за другим, спрыгиваем в пыльные лопухи. Пять разбомбленных этажей сверлят нас пустыми глазницами окон. С крыши машет берёза – через перекрытия проросла. Салютую ей в ответ и решительно двигаю к главному входу.

Рыскать по корпусам приходится долго: для узора нужен синий кафель и ярко-красный ещё, а попадается одна только белая и бежевая срань. Ворошу осколки подобранным кусом арматуры. Но всё не то. Отстой! Переходим и одного цеха в другой. И в итоге вместо плитки мы натыкаемся на Сифу.

Он, походу, сразу просёк, куда мы собрались. И следил от самой общаги. Небось, думал, что поживиться тут есть чем. А хрен ему! И палится он тупо и совершенно случайно: цепляется штаниной за вентиль, падает. И сразу же из-под груды лома выстреливает тонкое синее щупальце, ухватывает его за ногу и дёргает на себя. Сифа визжит тонко, как баба, рвётся, цепляется руками, но отодрать эту срань не может. Отростки-змеи ползут из провалившихся перекрытий по полу, по стенам, опутывают его вмиг, скручивают в кокон, стискивают. Ещё пару секунд тот мычит и дёргается – но вдруг внутри что-то хрустит, чавкает. Сквозь волокна брызгает красным – и всё. Затих. Нет больше Сифы.

– Ебическая сила! – севшим голосом выдавливает из себя Димон.

– Это ему за котов! За всех, кого мучал! – Чинга по-пацански плюёт себе под ноги, растирает подошвой старого кеда. – Туда ему и дорога!

Колька что-то шепчет по-своему. Молитву, наверное. Или заклинание. И тут я вижу его! Кафель с яркими узорами – красными, синими, жёлтыми… всех цветов радуги! Целый блок лежит у стены нераспакованный!

– Вау! То что надо!

– Давай! Нагребай!

– Блин… а если там тоже это говно сидит? И оно нас схавает… – Димон мнётся.

Чинга снова сплёвывает под ноги и перехватывает половчее свою арматурину:

– Если сидит и рыпнется – огребёт по полной! Я ему так просто не дамся! – и первая шагает вперёд, резко тыкает в ящик, тут же отскакивает.

Но под разноцветной плиткой всё чисто. И мы успеваем набить оба баула, когда слышим тихий свист под потолком цеха. Разом вскидываем головы – над нами колышется, извивается сеть синих щупалец, тянется – ближе и ближе!

– Жёваный крот! Ходу!

Мы подхватываем сумки и бежим, задыхаясь и падая. Вниз по лестнице, через двор, через забор… по железке… Ручки баулов трещат – вот-вот оторвутся. Не оглядываться! Не оглядываться назад! Иначе весь мир затянет и сожрёт синяя скользкая погань!

Вроде и рассвет уже должен давно наступить – а солнца всё нет. Висит над землёй мутное серое хмарево. А воздух какой-то странный: горячий, как из печки и пахнет металлом и луком. Аж глаза от него слезятся. Но мы не сдаёмся, тащим. Колька потерял где-то шлёпанец, на щеке у него свежая ссадина кровит, и на плече тоже. У Димона рубаха разодрана аж до пупа. Чинга хромает. Но это фигня всё! Общага вот она уже, близко: и крышу, и верхний этаж видно. Только с бугра спуститься – и дома. Но мы останавливаемся, замираем как вкопанные, когда видим, во что наш дом превратился буквально за пару часов. Он умер. Чёрные выбитые окна, трещины по фасаду. А из трещин стадами прут шестиногие жирные твари, похожие на здоровенных тлей, сочится густая слизь.

– Онам! Ота! – сорванным голосом выкрикивает Колька и кидается первым. А мы уже за ним – но всё равно не успеваем. Тяжеленные баулы больно бьют по ногам.

Двери подъезда сорваны с петель, валяются на асфальте. Лестница глухо завывает, сужается и расширяется – будто пищевод, который пытается проглотить еду. Пляшут под ногами ступеньки. Я поскальзываюсь на чем-то красном и липком. Кровь?!

Димас подхватывает меня под локоть:

– Осторожно! А то наебнёшься – опять в колесницу свою сядешь.

– Чёрта с два!

Коридор выгоревший и тёмный, хоть глаз выколи! Ни одна лампочка тут не горит. А луком разит так, что уже не вдохнуть. Утыкаюсь рукой в стену, мои цепляются за меня, друг за друга – так и идём гуськом. Вроде как к туалету. Хоть бы не заблудиться… не провалиться куда!

Со всех сторон завывают голоса. И я узнаю сперва Удода:

– Фракталы – это самоподобные множества! – визжит он, а потом начинает булькать и хрюкать, рычать, глухо биться о стены.

– Заткнись, уебан старый! – это Вика. Явно не в духе! – Тут дети!

Дверь распахивается, отшвыривая меня в сторону. Из комнаты лезет необъятное голое тулово, увешанное бахромой трясущихся сисек, распластывается по полу, плямкает лягушачьими губами:

– Заходите на чаёк! Аааа! Суки! Сгною! – начинает раздирать себе горло кривыми жёлтыми когтями. Брызгает густая вонючая кровь.

– Ай! Жжётся! – Чинга вскрикивает, трёт щёку ладонью: попало; на щеке размазанная чёрная полоса. Но уже через пару секунд она вздувается здоровенным волдырём.

– Не смотри! ¬Этого нет! – прижимаю подругу к себе, закрываю глаза ей ладонью. – Не смотри, слышишь, Свет?

Чингу трясёт крупной дрожью. Она цепляется за меня, повисает.

– Держись! – волочу её за собой .

– Ссса-аня! Дай закурить! – ледяные пальцы хватают меня за горло, начинают душить. – Это мой туале-ет!

– Отвали, Зёма! ¬¬¬¬– воздуха не хватает, перед глазами пляшут цветные мушки. –Ты мёртвый!

– Не-ет! Это ты сейчас сдохнешь! Будешь один из нас!

Щёлкает выключатель, вспыхивает свет. Тусклый, багровый – как в фотолаборатории. И сразу становится ясно: приплыли. Баста, карапузики.

В коридоре сгрудились монстры. Жильцы. Все наши.

Перегородили проход.

Крыса с Чучундрой срослись в единую двухголовую тварь: скалятся длинные черепа, тянутся костлявые руки, шарят по стенам. «Чем бы поживиться? Кого бы удавить?»

То, что было тётей Таней, теперь вывернутый наизнанку монстр, скроенный из кусков свиной туши: рыло, копыта, – крепятся ржавыми скобами к раздутым человеческим ногам. Мясное месиво, которое кто-то сгрузил бесформенной кучей в тележку из супермаркета. Громыхая, вращаясь вокруг своей оси как ебучая планета, эта хрень летит в нашу сторону – еле успеваем увернуться. И едва не впечатываемся в зубастых покорёженных близнецов. Лиза и вторая, её сестра… Надя, что ли. Та, что назвала меня Адидасиком и хотела кормить сосиской. Узнаю их лишь по обрывкам платьев, – красных, в горох. И тут же скорчилась в углу Селёдка, зыркает недобро одним глазом. Второй вытек. Дожирает рыжего кота, отплёвывается шерстью. Лыбится:

– И тебя-я съем! – голос скрипит как несмазанные петли.

– Вы все глюки! Съебите! – шепчу одними губами. Уже и не надеюсь ни на что: нам не выбраться. Тут и сгинем.

И вдруг появляется луч! Тонкий, ярко-желтый, он разрубает кошмар надвое, падает мне под ноги, – и я иду по нему, веду за собой своих.

– Саня! Ты? – голос Тау.

– Я! Мы нашли! Мы принесли! Надо таз… И воду! Цемент замесить!

То, что было дальше, помню какими-то рваными кусками. Задыхаясь от вони, от лезущего в глаза едкого дыма, мы разбиваем молотком плитку, выбираем осколки нужных цветов, торопясь и путаясь, мешая друг другу, выкладываем узор. Руки все в мелких порезах от острых краев. И наша кровь остаётся на кусочках мозаики, красит клей в розовый. Ничего! Так даже крепче. Вернее.

«Да будет слово мое твердо, да будет по слову моему!» – приходит на ум что-то давнее, древнее, как сама земля. Заклинание.

Дать раствору схватиться. Потом затереть швы. И сразу же, пока затирка не засохла вконец, быстро счистить её, натереть мозаику до блеска! Изрезанные подушечки пальцев разъело уже до самого мяса. Кусаю губы, еле терплю. И не сразу понимаю, что воздух стал чистым и сладким, что снова светло. Меня обнимают, тормошат со всех сторон, а я валюсь на пол в отрубе, закрываю глаза, подтягиваю колени к груди. Выдохся. Сил нет. Но мы это сделали! У нас получилось!

И через дурноту, через слабость слышу крик Чинги:

– Ребята! Смотрите! Там ангел! Ангел на проводах! Он нам машет!

– Это фаришта! – голос Кольки. ¬¬– Фаришта добрый! Пусть летит!

Что отвечает им Димка – не разобрать. Я уже сплю.

«Мир снова стал целым. И чистым. Всё теперь сложится как надо. Мы сложим. Как мозаику!» – проносится в голове. И вроде чьи-то голоса фоном… Не могу разобрать, кто: уши будто ватой заложило… Но это люди! Не монстры! Живые!

Смеются и ссорятся, спорят, признаются в любви, поют, рассказывают истории. Тысячи историй! Сотни жизней, уместившихся в кирпичную коробку старой общаги на окраине города. А с тополей летит белый пух, подсвеченный солнцем. И ангел парит над миром, подставляет ветру лицо. А по разбитой грунтовке в сторону заброшенного завода шагают девушка, два парня и пёс. Идут налегке, – лишь пара рюкзаков за плечами. Уже у самых ворот оборачиваются, машут мне. А я вскидываю руку им в ответ. Рукав рубашки съезжает до локтя и браслет ярко вспыхивает на солнце. Быстро прячу бранзулетку, застёгиваю манжет. Оборачиваюсь: не увидел ли кто? Ну, на этот раз свезло, – двор пуст. Только Рыжик ныкается в траве: за голубями следит, да Чинга, Колька и Димка оседлали ветки старой вишни. Ждут. Смотрят. Внимательно и серьёзно. Ждут указаний командира. Моих то бишь.

Ага, так и есть: мы, четверо, теперь хранители грани. Нам теперь ничего нельзя забывать!

***

Бдыщ! И сна ни в одному глазу. Железный горшок творит чудеса!

– Блатик! Вставай! Кусать пола! Ну бла-атик!

– Ша, мелкий! Спокуха! Будет тебе завтрак. И волшебный пендель впридачу!

Как же всё-таки здорово ходить на своих двоих.


End file.
